Shadows
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: a k black butler and durarra cross over(i could only add two of these in the cross over section). This is joint to my k stories and durarra stoies in my altreante anime arc. This is what happens when king , demons and dulahan collide


A Durarra, Black Butler and K story - SHADOWS

(this is linked to my modern day Black Butler story, my Shizaya stories (the second) and my K slates trilogy)

It's part of my alternative time lines story's these include K, the suck in the past story and the Durra stories.

Modern Ikabukaruro

Shizuo and Izaya

'Shizu-Chan' Izaya asks

'What?' Shizuo asks

'Did you just see that guy' Izaya asks

'Yea I did' Shizuo replies

'Good' Izaya replies turning to kiss him

Shizuo leans in then wraps his arms around Izaya not even caring they are in public as Izaya is his and no one else's.

Then the guy walks past again and guess who it is?

Sebastian Michalles the one and only demon of darkness that could be stuck as Ceils butler for ever and ever.

He coughs then Izaya pulls away from Shizuo. Shizuo looks at him putting himself between Izaya and Sebastian.

'Let me introduce myself my name is Sebastian Michalles and this is my charge Ceil Phantomhive' Sebastian explains

'I am Shizuo Heiwajima and this is Izaya Orihara' Shizuo replies

'We know that' Ceil tells them

'Then what are you after?' Izaya asks leaning over Shizuo's shoulder

'Ah we needed to find you Shizuo' Ceil answers

'What did I do?' Shizuo asks

'We need to dispose of you' Ceil tells him

'You want to kill him?' Izaya asks

'Yep we do Sebastian my orders stand' Ceil tells Sebastian

'Yes my lord' Sebastian replies pulling off his glove

'ok this is getting weird' Izaya mutters

'Run' Shizuo tells him picking him up

'I don't think this is working' Izaya tells him

'Fine stay here' Shizuo says putting him on top of a wall

'Don't you dare!' Izaya warns

Shizuo just grins then sprints down the alley leading Sebastian away from Izaya.

'Yea figured you weren't human' Shizuo says as he runs into Sebastian

'I wonder how you know that?' Sebastian asks

'A lot of weird things happen here' Shizuo answers

Sebastian smiles as if he has the answer he wanted.

'Shit' Shizuo mutters

'Watch your language' Sebastian warns

Then Sebastian lunges for Shizuo who steps out of the way with ease.

'Nice try' Shizuo tells him

The second time Sebastian gets his target. Shizuo stumbles backwards slightly pulling the knife out of his side gritting his teeth.

'Shizuo' Izaya yells jumping down from the wall

Sebastian smiles then walks away leaving only Izaya and Shizuo.

'That was weird' Izaya mutters

'why did he just leave' Shizuo asks

'No idea let's get you to Shinra he's going to love us' Izaya says wrapping an arm around Shizuo

Shizuo allows himself to be lead to Shinras flat. Worried about what are of who they are and why they are after them well him anyway.

'Shinra get your butt out here' Izaya calls

'what do you two want know?' Shinra asks

'We can leave if you want but Shizuo has been stabbed' Izaya replies

'Oh god sorry you only got married yesterday bring him in' Shinra says opening the door

'I love how you don't even ask anymore' Shizuo tells him

'Tall creepy dude and smaller creepy dude' Shinra asks

'How did you know?' Izaya asks

'They tried to get Celty she's fine' Shinra says as Izaya helps Shizuo sit down

'HE'S A DEMON' Celty types walking in

'Oh thank you for getting a demon on our tails how do you know that any way?' Shizuo demands

'AH THE GLOVE THING HIS CONTRACT SEAL AND ALSO THE FACT HE HAS A MASTER AND THE GLOWY EYE THING GIVES IT AWAY PLUS I WOULD KNOW I AM A DULAHAN AFTER ALL' Celty types

'Thank you for that explanation' Shinra tells her

Izaya is on the sofa next to Shizuo leaning his head on Shizuo's shoulder also fast asleep apparently.

'Is he asleep' Shinra asks wrapping a bandage around Shizuo's side

'No ignoring the lot of you' Izaya replies looking at him

'Even me' Shizuo asks

'Not you' Izaya tells him

'Good, so I guess the demon is after us for our powers?' Shizuo asks

'YEA BUT WHY KILL YOU BUT THEN IF THEY KNOW ABOUT US' Celty types

'Mum yea he knew it wouldn't kill me I think he did it because I pissed him off' Shizuo admits

'You piss everyone off' Izaya replies

'Says the man who married me' Shizuo points out

'I know I did' Izaya says leaning in to kiss him

'OH GUYS REALLY' Celty types

'Leave them they are happy' Shinra says standing up

'I KNOW' Celty types

Shizuo pulls away. Izaya grins the tucks his legs up on the sofa resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder once more then the knock on the door startles them.

'HIDE HIM' Celty types

Izaya jumps up then drags Shizuo down the hall to the spare room. Then he shuts the door behind them

'A Dulahan fine a demon not so much' Izaya says

'I was the one who was stabbed not you' Shizuo tells him

'This time' Izaya points out

Then they hear footsteps then a very Worried Izaya shoves Shizuo behind him.

'It's me' Shinra tells them

'Oh good Izaya stop squashing me' Shizuo mutters

'Sorry Shizu-Chan' Izaya replies

Shizuo Shudders as Izaya moves blood has spread across one side Shizuo hasn't even noticed while his husband is looking like oh god.

'Shizuo your side' Shinra says kneeling next to him

'Oh when did that happen?' Shizuo asks

'You were almost killed a few days ago and again this morning you moron' Izaya tells him, his voice quavering

'He has a fair point' Shinra sighs

'I don't feel so good' Shizuo tells them

'Shizuo the injures you have sustained….' Shinra never finishes that sentence

Izaya knows what has just happened and looks like no you can't be serious Shinra.

'he's still with us barely but he's with us' Shinra says reassuring his friend

'Why him?' Izaya asks

'I don't know, Celty' Shinra calls

'WHAT HAPPENED' Celty types

'Take Izaya' Shinra tells her

Celty takes Izaya's hand who reluctantly goes with her.

When they are gone Shinra half lifts half shoves Shizuo onto the bed with considerable effort.

'ow stop that' Shizuo murmurs

'Sorry' Shinra says pulling a blanket over his friend

'Night Shinra' Shizuo yawns before falling asleep

Shinra then leaves to deal with the two new uninvited guests that are in the living room.

'so who are you exactly?' Izaya asks

'Resi Munakta the blue king captain of sceptre four' Munakta repeats

'SO WHAT ABOUT YOU?' Celty types

'Mikoto Suoh former red king of homra and husband of this idiot' Mikoto explains

'I am not an idot how many times call me by my name' Munakta tells him

Mikoto shrugs then puts an arm across the shoulders of the blue king who glares at him.

'Well my husband is that way he is not in a good way' Izaya explains

'Well Izaya that tends to happen when you get stabbed' Shinra tells him

'You I know Shinra Kishitani, she apparently is a dulahan and her name is Celty so I guess that is Izaya Orhara and the missing party would be Shizuo Heiwajima' Munakta guesses

'Yes indeed how many people are watching us this is getting weird' Izaya tells him

'I AGREE' Celty types

'We are going to help you out with your demon thing' Mikoto tells him

'How many kings are there?' Shinra asks

'Seven' Munakta sighs

'Seven and you brought one of you?' Izaya asks

'Yes' Munakta

'Seven you brought you?' Shinra checks

'And me' Mikoto tells him

'YOUR NOT A KING ANY MORE' Celty types

Mikoto sighs then nods in agreement with her.

'So what do we do?' Izaya asks

'Nothing don't want you hurt' Shizuo tells him dragging himself in

'Oh look who arrives' Izaya mutters getting up to assist his husband

'I heard everything just took me a while to get up' Shizuo says apologetically

'I know Shizu-Chan' Izaya says helping him into a chair

'I take it you won't be assisting us?' Munakta asks

'He won't let me' Shizuo answers

'To right I won't' Izaya answers sharply

Shizuo glares then gives in nodding once before falling asleep.

'Go before he wakes up' Shinra tells them

The four then leave leaving Shinra to deal with Shizuo who most likely has forgotten what he has agreed to.

The other four walk outside

'You know why did I agree to this?' Mikoto asks

'Because you love me' Munakta says smiling

'Ah but you did kill me' Mikoto reminds him

'WHAT?' Celty types

'Ah I killed him then the slates don't ask brought him back' Munakta explains

'Is he a zombie or the undead' Izaya asks

'Nope just human' Mikoto promises

'Oh good that makes It easier to kill you' Sebastian says drily

'That's the demon?' Munakta asks eyebrows raised

'Yep' Izaya answers

'HES NOT THAT SCARY' Celty types

'No he's not he's actually kind of handsome' Mikoto muses

'You're married to me' Munakta whines

'Oh Resi I love you not him' Mikoto tells him

The king perks up when he hears this then draws his sword then looks really confused.

'Why is this not working?' Munakta asks Mikoto

'Too far from the slates maybe oh it's working' Mikoto tells him

'Time to die well not you Dulahan' Sebastian smiles pulling out a handful of kitchen Knives

'He's going to kill us with cutlery' Izaya asks

'Yes I am' Sebastian replies

Then he throws a knife at the blue king who is to slow. Mikoto notices then throws himself in front of the king pushing him back in the process.

'Fine by me I don't mind in which order I kill you' Sebastian replies throwing Mikoto across the street

'NOT MY HUSBAND' Munakta yells trying to run Sebastian through but he dodges it

'I am a demon' Sebastian points out

'And I'm one of the seven kings' Munakta replies

'Seven and you brought one of you?' Ceil asks

'They did' Izaya says going for Sebastian

Sebastian lunges but a voice cuts through.

'Sebastian leave them for now' Ceil tells him

'Yes my young lord' Sebastian says looking disappointed but he nonetheless follows Ceil

Izaya then takes that moment to step on Mikoto. Who whimpers but doesn't actually move.

'Suoh?' Munakta asks

'You ow me' Mikoto tells him weakly

Munakta manages a smile then kneels down to pick his husband up. Brushing off the other two's attempts to help.

'I got him' Munakta tells them softening slightly

'I THOUGHT YOU WHER ACTUALLY QUITE NICE' Celty types

'Thank you' Munakta replies

Munakta sighs then stands. Celty takes lead Izaya bringing up the rear.

They eventually get to the flat where Shinra opens the door looks like would you stop bringing me injured/ dying people.

'What happened?' Shinra asks

'Sebastian apparently that's his name' Izaya sighs wandering over to Shizuo

'Izaya he's not with us at the moment' Shinra tells him

'You killed him?' Izaya ask hyperventilating

'No he's out cold I may have slipped a sleeping pill or three in his tea' Shinra answers

'You knocked him out?' Izaya asks

'Yes I did he tried to escape' Shinra answers

Izaya looks like wow Shinra never expected that from you.

'Any way what did you do to him' Shinra asks changing the subject

'That also would be Sebastian with a kitchen knife' Munakta replies

'YEP' Celty types

Shinra sighs then helps Munakta set, Mikoto down in the only free chair.

'I will be fine go find him' Mikoto tells Munakta

'Are you sure?' Munakta asks

'I am go' Mikoto tells him

Shinra backs off a few steps so that Munakta can kiss the top of his husband's head. Izaya has pulled the blanket back over Shizuo the trio then leave.

'You think they can end that demon?' Shinra asks

'You underestimate Resi' Mikoto says before passing out

'Great two comatose people' Shinra grumbles

The other three

'Only you two have powers' Izaya points out

'YEA' Celty types

'Thanks for the reassurance' Izaya answers

'SORRY IZAYA' Celty types

'It's alright Munakta are you alright?' Izaya asks

'Mum I am fine good of you to ask' Munakta replies

'Are you always this serious?' Izaya asks

'Not always, ask Mikoto when you can' Munakta says smiling

'ok then' Izaya answers

'Actually you can blame the gold king she's the one who brought me back' Munakta answers

'WAIT YOU WHERE ALSO DEAD?' Celty types

'I was' Munakta replies pushing up his glasses

The other two look like what on earth and who is the gold king or more what is she. Izaya shrugs like let's figure this out later.

'You know I am actually getting a bit fed up with this demon' Munakta sighs

'Fed up of me?' Sebastian asks appearing out of nowhere

'Yes you' Izaya answers carefully not wanting to be skewered by a demon

'I have an idea' Munakta tells them

'IDEA?' Celty types

'I am a king I know what you are but maybe I can harm him without killing him we need him and his master alive do we not?' Munakta half asks half points out

'We do go for it' Izaya tells him

'WE WILL GO AFTER THE KID GOOD LUCK' Celty types before saluting him

'Sebastian a little help' Ceil tells him

'Sorry young master this human is actually quite remarkable' Sebastian answers gracefully dodging a blow

'I really do not like either of you' Izaya tells them

'I do not really value your opinion of me' Sebastian answers

'How about mine' Munakta asks

'No we don't care about your opinion either' Ceil sighs

Celty grabs Ceil who looks like Sebastian what are you doing help me you moron.

'Young master' Sebastian says turning around

Only for him to end up with Munakta's sword in between his ribs he looks rather shocked but pulls the sword from both Munakta's hands and from in between his ribs gritting his teeth growling and snarling at Munakta who looks like I just stabbed a demon.

'You got him?' Izaya says is disbelief

This doesn't last long as Sebastian drops the sword then pulls a knife from his pocket and drives it into the stunned Munakta's side who drops to his knees clearly in agony.

'Get away from him' A voice says as someone staggers into the alley

'Suoh' Munakta pants through gritted teeth

'I'm here Resi' Mikoto answers staggering the last few steps

'I am also here if any of you want me' Shizuo tells them

'Shizu-Chan?' Izaya asks confused

'You two are fast for injured people' Shinra pants finally catching up

'Get the demon' Munakta tells them

Mikoto tackles Sebastian who doesn't try to get back up as he knows the number of people who want to kill him have just added in numbers.

'It's over Sebastian the order is done' Ceil sighs

'GOOD' Celty types

Sebastian nods then stands not looking in a good way, Shinra is kneeling next to Munakta who looks half way between passing out and throwing up. Mikoto stands then limps over to him then drops to the ground next to his husband.

'Resi' Mikoto asks gently

'Suoh' Munakta asks weakly

'It's me' Mikoto replies

'We need to get him back to ours I suggest you all come even Sebastian' Shinra says firmly

They all look at him like have you lost it.

'HAVE YOU LOST IT' Celty types

'No I have not lost it' Shinra sighs getting up

'We are all mad here' Izaya answers

'Says you?' Shizuo asks

Izaya just smiles then wraps an arm around him to support him on the way back much to Shinra's dismay Mikoto picks up Munakta pushing away any attempts to help. Telling them that if anyone else tried to pick him up they would get run through.

'With what?' Shinra asks

'Looking for this?' Sebastian asks handing him Munakta's sword

'I don't like nor trust you or your master' Mikoto tells him bluntly walking of carrying the prone form that is Munakta

The others follow and they eventually get to Celty and Shinra's flat.

'You know you should come visit someday' Mikoto tells Celty

'WE WILL MAYBE' Celty types

'Why? Shizuo asks

'Why what?' Ceil replies

'Why did you attack us?' Izaya asks

'We had an incident in England since then we have been seeking and if we have to getting rid of people with powers' Ceil tells them

'We left a friend holding down the fort' Sebastian sighs

'She maybe wasn't the best choice though' Ceil agrees

'I am sorry for what we have done we know that you are peaceful at least most of the time we will leave the other six kings in peace' Ceil offers

'I'm not the one you should be asking forgiveness from' Shinra tells them

'If he dies I will never forgive you' Mikoto tells them simply

Shinra takes the hint and the blue king from Mikoto who is also covered in blood Shinra has a sneaky suspicion that it isn't all the blue kings.

'You ok?' Izaya asks Shizuo

'I am fine' Shizuo answers dropping into a chair

Izaya drops to the floor next to the chair leaning on Shizuo's leg watching the others to see if they say anything which they don't.

'Come here' Shizuo tells him

Izaya grins then scrambles onto his husband's lap Mikoto looks like at least you can do that I currently can't.

'Mikoto' Shinra asks

'Yes?' Mikoto asks looking up

'You might want to call the other kings. He's going to be fine but you might want to warn them what happened' Shinra tells him

'I will do' Mikoto sighs running a hand through his hair

Then he pulls out his phone thinking which king will pick up the phone. The gold king might do.

'I once more apologise for out actions' Sebastian says standing and wincing

'Your injured not many people can do that' Ceil tells him

'I will be fine my young master' Sebastian tells him

'I know but this adds one more to the list of what can kill us' Ceil reminds him

'YOU'RE A DEMON AS WELL' Celty types

'I am' Ceil replies

'We will deal with this in the morning' Shinra tells them

'I think they are already asleep' Mikoto says reappearing

'THEY ARE' Celty types meaning Izaya and Shizuo

Shinra sighs then throws a blanket over the pair who just continue to snore softly.

'Suoh' Munakta mumbles from the sofa

'I'm right here Resi' Mikoto tells him gently ruffling the king's hair

'You two take the spare room or you can leave him here' Shinra tells them

'I'm not risking moving him' Mikoto sighs gently propping the king up then sliding underneath him

'Or you could do that' Shinra sighs

'If you want to be woken by him panicking where I am stop me' Mikoto yawns

Shinra sighs then wanders off with Celty to leave the other six in peace. They are worried as nothing happens.

The next day there is trouble brewing.

A loud crash and the sound of something breaking has Shinra up faster than a rocket, Celty following close behind.

The living room is a mess of broken window, blood, a smashed lamp and a possibly dead king.

'WHAT HAPPENED' Celty types

'Ah two demons who lied to us' Izaya mutters

'NEVER TRUST A DEMON APPARENTLY, IM A DULAHAN IT'S DIFFERENT' Celty types

'If you say so' Shizuo answers

'Is Resi actually alive' Mikoto asks

'Yes he is what did he even do?' Shinra asks

'He tried to stop said demons' Mikoto answers

Shinra sighs then gets to work. Mikoto slumps against the sofa while Celty paces around the living room.

Izaya is helping Shizuo up into a sitting position.

'I will kill them' Shizuo growls

'not know you need to keep calm take deep breathes' Izaya tells him

'Really' Shizuo asks

'Yes really you idiot' Izaya answers patting Shizuo's head

'Not a dog' Shizuo tells his husband

'Suoh did I get him?' Munakta murmurs

'No Resi he got away well they both did, You're not in the best way either I think we need some back up not one of the other kings though someone else we can trust' Mikoto tells him gently

'Seri' Munakta answers after what seems an age

'WHO'S SERI?' Celty types

'His second in command we send for Kusanagi as well then' Mikoto answers

'Mum hum' Munakta answers falling back into unconsciousness

'I can keep an eye on him go make the calls' Shinra tells him

'Thank you I mean it we will do what we can to help you out as if these demons are after people with powers I know six more people in danger they have powers themselves though but I guess they see themselves as the method of stopping any harm coming to the people they love by taking us out' Mikoto answers

'Well said go make those calls' Izaya answers

Mikoto wanders out of ear shot them sits at a table in the kitchen then dials Kusanagi's number.

'Hay' Mikoto says

'Hay yourself' Kusanagi says from the other end of the line

'We need you help and Seri as well' Mikoto tells him

'Why?' Kusanagi asks

'Turns out demons are real one just almost killed Resi and some new friends of ours as well, Put Yata and Fushimi in charge they will do fine the other kings can keep an eye on them' Mikoto tells him

'Sure be there as soon as we can' Kusanagi replies cutting the line

Mikoto walks back in the living room is a mess but not much they can do about that he thinks.

'On their way' Mikoto sighs

'Fushimi oh god' Munakta says suddenly

'Oh he lives' Izaya says looking shocked

'Fushimi is in charge' Munakta repeats

'Yes he is and so is Yata' Mikoto tells him

'Oh god the horror' Munakta mutters

'Who are these people' Shinra asks

'My third and the red kings third' Munakta says weakly dropping back to the sofa

'You had enough for the day then?' Mikoto asks gently

'Too much effort, I can barely keep focused' Munakta tells him

'Oh Resi' Mikoto sighs running a hand through his hair

'I will live the gold king did and she ran herself through with a sword' Munakta points out

'You know that's not really advised' Shinra tells them

'Oh she knows she may be insane however poor Kuroh is the one who has to deal with her' Mikoto answers

'SHOW ME THE KING'S' Celty types

'Sure here' Mikoto says finding a photo of the seven kings

'Which is which king?' Shizuo asks limping over

'Ah ok this is the silver king Shiro aka Adolf, the one next to him that's Roren the gold king, Anna the red king she's only 13, then Resi you know, next to him that's the green king Faye Zengata, the grey Tenkei then the colourless king no he hasn't got a name but Roren has taken to calling him CK or Dai' Mikoto explains

'Seven how do you cope' Izaya asks

'They are actually normally not that violent but this changes things they won't send a king as they need to be ready to defend if it comes to that' Mikoto answers

'OH I SUPPOSE THAT'S TRUE THEN' Celty types

'Yea, I personally want to kick the shit out of that demon for what he did to Resi' Mikoto sighs

The others nod in agreement with him as they understand his pain as each of them have suffered the same thing he is going through at the moment.

Sebastian and Ceil

'The plan worked my lord one king down six kings to go' Sebastian tells Ceil

Ceil looks at him before giving his thought out answer.

'Yes stage one is complete' Ceil smiles something that is very rare for him

'What are my next orders my lord' Sebastian asks

'We wait and see who they send the next king we have to try and capture or kill is this one the gold king' Ceil tells him

'Yes of course my lord' Sebastian says bowing

Ceil nods then stalks of to plan the next piece of attack that they are going to carry out six more kings, the Dulahan and the one with the impossible strength to defeat then they could go home at long last.

Ceil smiles to himself knowing at least sure that this is the right thing to do to keep the world safe as if the London incident was anything to judge by then this is the right thing to do get rid of them all.

Seri and Kusanagi

Already on the way to help Mikoto and Munakta.

'He never said how bad he actually is Awashima' Kusanagi warns

'I know are you sure leaving Fushimi in charge was the smart thing to do' Seri asks

'Mikoto said to, I just hope Yata doesn't destroy the bar or lose Anna or something' Kusanagi replies

'We left Roren in charge of the slates as well we may have no home to go back to' Seri sighs

'I'm sure it will be fine' Kusanagi reassures

Seri smiles then leans back in her seat.

Back with the six other kings.

'Right destroy nothing' Roren warns Fushimi and Yata

'We won't' They promise

The gold king then nods when she's gone the other two look like we are so screwed why did they leave us in charge.

'Have fun being king' Yata tells his husband

Fushimi sighs then stands up also leaving to ensure the ranks of sceptre four don't do anything stupid leaving Yata with both the bar and Anna.

Back in Ikabukaruro

The six people waiting for reinforcements to defeat the demons and save their cities.

WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THE NEXT INSTALMENT IN THE SERIES WILL BE OUT SOON ENTITLED A DURRARA, BLACK BUTLER AND K STORY- Darkness.

Lady Dulahan


End file.
